Di Antara Tuts-Tuts Piano
by revabhipraya
Summary: Niat Elizabeta mengajarkan emosi kepada Roderich―kenapa malah terbalik?


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** AU.

 **Summary:** Niat Elizabeta mengajarkan emosi kepada Roderich―kenapa malah terbalik?

 **Di Antara Tuts-Tuts Piano** oleh revabhipraya

* * *

.

.

.

Roderich frustrasi.

Padahal hanya Fur Elise, komposisi yang biasa dimainkan semua orang meski hanya sembilan not pertamanya, tetapi pria itu tidak merasakan apa pun. Tidak bahagia, tidak sedih, tidak marah, tidak ada emosi apa-apa.

Kesal, pemuda itu menekan asal tuts-tuts piano dengan kesepuluh jarinya. Masa bodoh komposisi, masa bodoh tuts yang tepat, masa bodoh panjang nada, masa bodoh partitur, masa bodoh semua! Roderich sedang frustrasi!

"Aku tidak tahu kamu bisa berlaku sebarbar itu terhadap piano."

Elizabeta berjalan memasuki ruang latihan Roderich dengan tas selempang di lengan kiri dan novel-novel lama di tangan kanan. Ditutupnya kembali pintu ruang latihan sebelum gadis itu duduk di sisi Roderich.

"Kenapa?" tanya Elizabeta sambil meletakkan barang bawaannya di lantai. Roderich memerhatikan. " _Pianist's block_?"

Roderich mengernyit. "Apa itu?"

" _Writer's block_ -nya pianis," jawab Elizabeta seadanya. Ia berpaling pada sang pemuda. "Tidak bisa menemukan rasa pada komposisi yang kamu mainkan?"

Sang pemuda mendelik. "Bagaimana―"

"Masalahmu kan tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari piano," jawab Elizabeta sebelum Roderich sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Gadis itu sudah, dan selalu, tahu. "Masalahmu hanya satu di antara komposisi gagal disusun atau dimainkan. Karena kamu tidak sedang memegang pensil, berarti yang kedua."

"Dan kaudapatkan kesimpulan itu dari ...?"

"Memerhatikanmu selama lima semester."

Roderich terkekeh pendek. "Benar."

Elizabeta menggeser sedikit duduknya ke arah Roderich. "Coba mainkan satu lagu."

"Aku tidak bisa, Liz."

"Tidak bisa atau tersugesti untuk tidak bisa?"

"Memangnya berbeda?"

"Tentu saja." Elizabeta menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku, yang hanya tahu do-re-mi, tidak bisa piano. Kamu, dengan belasan partitur gubahan sendiri, tersugesti untuk tidak bisa karena otakmu berpikir seperti itu."

"Entahlah." Roderich menghembuskan napas panjang. "Aku sudah berkutat di depan piano selama dua jam, Liz, dan tidak ada satu lagu pun yang berhasil kubawakan dengan rasa, dengan emosi yang tepat."

Elizabeta menoleh. "Lihat aku."

Sambil menoleh, Roderich mengerutkan dahi. "Untuk apa?"

"Coba tersenyum."

"Hah?"

"Tersenyum." Elizabeta melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas, menciptakan parabola terbalik. "Seperti ini."

"Aku tahu caranya tersenyum."

Elizabeta mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kalau begitu, lakukan."

"Untuk apa?"

"Nah, ini dia masalahmu." Elizabeta menangkup kepala Roderich, membuat kacamata pemuda itu miring sedikit. "Kamu bukan tidak bisa merasakan emosi, Roderich, kamu menolak merasakan emosi."

"Kata siapa?"

Gemas, Elizabeta menjawil pelan hidung Roderich. "Banyak tanyamu itu buktinya."

Roderich meraih kedua tangan Elizabeta yang dengan seenak jidatnya mampir di kedua sisi kepala sang pemuda. "Jangan sok tahu."

"Buktikan betapa sok tahunya aku," tantang Elizabeta. Ia menurunkan tangan, tapi tangan Roderich tidak ikut berpindah dari lengannya. "Tersenyumlah."

"Liz, emosi bukan melulu soal senyum."

"Memang, tapi itu salah satunya."

"Aku tidak mau."

Elizabeta mengerutkan dahi tidak setuju. "Lalu bagaimana dengan 'merasakan emosi'-nya?"

Roderich menarik dagu dan mengecup kilat bibir sang gadis. Elizabeta terperangah, wajahnya memerah. Terkejut, tapi bukannya gadis itu tidak suka.

"B-begitulah cara merasakan emosi," gumam Roderich sambil memalingkan wajah. Dipikirnya dia sudah siap mental, rupanya belum. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan.

"Dasar," dengus Elizabeta geli. Wajahnya masih merona. "Bilang saja kalau kamu memang mau melakukannya."

"Bukan emosi namanya kalau direncanakan," kilah Roderich, masih tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. "Lagi pula, kau yang duluan membawa bahasan emosi."

"Jadi ini salahku?" kekeh Elizabeta. "Aku hanya menyuruhmu tersenyum."

"Laki-laki itu kalau sudah berkaitan dengan emosi dan perempuan―"

"Jangan bawa-bawa _gender_ , dasar seksis," potong sang gadis geli. Ditunjuknya partitur di depan mata Roderich. "Sekarang, coba mainkan."

Roderich mendengus. "Kau pikir satu kali menciummu saja cukup untuk mengembalikan rasa pada permainanku?"

Elizabeta mendelik. "Apa itu? Kode minta lebih?"

Kaget, Roderich menoleh cepat. "Kenapa harus kesimpuan itu yang kauambil?"

"Habis kesannya seperti itu."

"Mungkin sebenarnya kau yang ingin lebih."

"Siapa ya yang tadi lebih dulu membawa isu seksisme soal emosi di dalam obrolan kita?"

"Jadi ini salahku?"

Elizabeta tergelak. "Dasar cerewet. Ayo, coba mainkan pianonya."

"Aku tidak bisa main piano dengan seseorang duduk di sampingku."

"Banyak alasan! Mainkan saja apa susahnya?"

Roderich tergelak pelan sambil memosisikan tangannya di atas tuts. Dimainkannya lagi mi-ri-mi-ri-mi hingga membentuk satu lagu utuh: Fur Elise. Nyaris Roderich tidak membuka mata selama memainkan jemarinya di atas piano. Bahkan Elizabeta separuh yakin pemuda itu lupa ada Elizabeta di sampingnya.

Namun, Elizabeta menyukai momen itu. Sama dengan Roderich yang kini larut dalam musik, tidak lagi menekan asal tuts-tuts yang ada.

Dan itu sudah cukup membuat keduanya bahagia.

.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
